Strategic Decisions
by Fiallah
Summary: Knocked out my Yaso Magatsuhi and waking up not being able to move, the biggest threat to the Ashurai-Kai was now in the palm of Tayama's hands, leaving Flynn to do as much as he can to save his friends. Rated M for sex and gore
1. Capture

I really have no other reason to write this other that I'm a sick fuck who loves disgusting, brain harvesting minor characters like Tayama. And I love disgusting, morally vacant fan fiction like this. Reminds me of Adachi x Yu in a way, namely bc of how disgusting it is

* * *

It was so obvious that there would be a trap. Too say a sweet scent in a tower with rooms that had their walls covered in blood and buckets filled with excrement was out of place was an understatement to say the least, but as the horrors of the Reverse Hills was reveled to the group of samurai they couldn't even tell it was there until it was too late.

Before being a Samurai, Flynn couldn't fathom half of the things they have encountered in Tokyo. Mystic relics where one thing, but what Tayama was doing; harvesting the brains of innocent people to produce his red pills was an atrocity in of itself.

Waking up, and trying to move his limbs only to find out they wouldn't obey any of his commands was.. something that didn't surprise him. Especially when that bastard Tayama was standing in front of him, he would need the gods themselves to hold him back. He couldn't see him, still being to fatigued to open his eyes, but he could hear him. Right as he was gaining consciousness he heard him order his guards and the hostage samurai out. But with all the rage seething through him it was just wearing him out even more; already feeling himself slip back into unconsciousness. He had to keep his emotions under control, just for a moment so he could asses the situation. Tayama was alone, with out his bodyguards or his demons to protect him, if only he was in better condition to take him out.

At the moment, from what Flynn could comprehend; he was sitting on something, probably on the couch in Tayama's office. Summoning demons was out of the question, as he felt that his gauntlet wasn't on his wrist, or that Burroughs wasn't commenting on his current condition. They probably took it off as a precaution, Tayama may be smug but he proved to be far from stupid. He had too know for sure though, he had to open his eyes, apart from the anger there was the severe anxiety of the condition of his friends. He grunted a little, hoping Tayama didn't notice, and opened his eyes. No one was next to him, and he was sitting right in the middle of the couch.

Before Flynn got his hopes up, logic had kicked in that the couch wasn't that big, and if his friends were all packed next to him they would be squished up against him. He quickly turned his head again, and his heart dropped when saw that he was right about them not being there, and a familiar deep voice chuckling softly.

"Ah, you're finally awake." Flynn's eyes shot open. He didn't even bother moving his head too look at Tayama, and it didn't matter because once approached he was grabbed by the chin and forced to face him. "So, did you like the smell of my Yaso Magatsuhi?"

Flynn was holding back the urge to spit in his face, "Where are my friends?"

"I wouldn't struggle too much," He advised. "the drug you're under will knock you right back out if you put yourself under too much stress."

He couldn't care less about that, "My friends." Flynn gasped, "Where are they?"

The corner of Tayama's smirk twitched, "Ah, you're still worried about them? From what I've heard you three got into a bit of a quarrel."

"That doesn't matter." Flynn muttered. Anger flaring at the wedge Tayama tried to drive between them. As if Lilith didn't do great job at that already, or this whole expedition. He swears they could've been better of slaying demons in Naraku so they wouldn't become an immediate threat. But the Black Samurai had to come along and mess everything up. "Where are they?"

"We'll get to them, I just want to discuss another… matter at hand." The Ashura-Kai leader stared at Flynn before going to his desk and ducking under it. Flynn was closed his eyes again, trying to keep his cool. If he did, maybe he'll find out where his friends are. All the experience he had negotiating with demons had to work with a human as vile as Tayama.

"I would offer you a drink." Tayama said as he walked back to the couch with a see through chalice and a green bottle wrapped in golden foil. "But you wouldn't be able to drink it by yourself."

Truth be told, Flynn was dying for a drink, and as he watched Tayama open the bottle and pour the fizzy yellow liquid in the pristine glass, he could feel his whole throat become dry. The torment only continue as he watched Tayama down the whole glass at once, every gulping noise that reached Flynn's ears was torture as he yearned for a drink, but he could stair as he laid limp next to Tayama.

"You're friends are safe…" Tayama said as he poured another glass, and lifted it up between two fingers as he smirked at Flynn, "for now."

Another spike of anger pierced him, "Don't mince words with me!" Flynn shot up from his seat, and just as quickly fell back with exhaustion,"You son of a bitch." He panted. Tayama looked surprised. He quickly grabbed a small handle from his pocket, and with a quick flip of his finger a blade shot from its side, the very tip close to piercing Flynn's cheek, "Wait what you do kid, I have a little thing around your to make sure you behave."

Flynn gasped, come to think of it he did feel something squeezing around his neck, he just couldn't tell if it was just a phantom feeling or not. "Do anything stupid and it'll send a couple hundred volts of electricity right through you."

Such disgusting use of magic, Flynn thought. The young Samurai wanted to see the best of the citizens of Tokyo, see past the name 'Unclean Ones'. But Tayama was just that, "You piece of… filth." He murmured, his heart was throbbing in agony at all the strain he had just put on himself.

"Watch what you say kid." Tayama sneered, slowly running the edge of the blade down his cheek. Drawing blood. "Your friends are one step away from being part of my production of reds."

Flynn could feel his lips close up, being killed seemed like mercy compared to… that. His friends would probably beg for death as well, if not do it themselves. "Please, just tell me where they are."

Tayama looked at him blankly before reaching into his blazer and pulled out the remote to the large monitor to the left and pressed a button. An image flickered on screen and Flynn was relieved, if only a little to see his friends unharmed. They appeared to be in a room much like the ones in Reverse Hills, but that one was surprisingly sterile with it's walls and floors clean. They sat silently, their knees drawn up to their chests with somber expressions on their faces, the tension between them apparent as they were no doubt thinking of the condition he was in.

"See, your friends are safe." He placed the knife down as he glanced at the screen. "I've removed their Gauntlets as well, so they can't summon their demons, and I have shock collars put on them as well. But nevertheless they're unharmed. But…" Tayama turned to Flynn with that disgusting smirk spread across his face, "Whether or not they stay like that is up too you."

Flynn furrowed his brows, "What… what do you… mean?" His voice quivered as Tayama leaned in towards him. Flynn's eyes were darting between him and the image of his friends on the screen until Tayama grabbed his chin once again, this time holding their gaze, forcing Flynn too look uncomfortably into his eyes.

"I'll admit, hiring you four to take out Yuriko was a big mistake on my part. What with you four discovering the production of Reds, you're just as much of a threat as her." His grip on his chin became a bit harder, "You bested Tenkai and Mastema, I could only imagine what you're capable of." Flynn drew a little humor at how he didn't know Mastema granted them access into the facility without any objection. "Face it, I should use all four of you as seedbeds. Dumbed down to the point of no return, an eye for an eye. Wouldn't you say?" He gulped down the rest of his drink. Just to refill his drink he let go of Flynn, and as he poured he continued to speak. "You four have jeopardized my utopia far more than the Ring of Gaea and I can't risk it with letting all four of you leave here."

"As… as I should. You sick bastard."

"I think the safest thing for me too do is to either kill all four of you, or use you in our production facility." Death was no doubt the better option, and he knew his friends would feel the same. "But no…" There was a abnormal spark in Tayama's eyes, threatening, deviant, but in a matter Flynn was not familiar with. "I have better uses for you in particular."

Flynn wriggled his shoulders a bit, hoping that was a sign the drug was wearing off. He wasn't even thinking about anything but his friends wellbeing, "My friends, don't hurt them."

Tayama let out a dark chuckle as he placed down his glass and snaked his hand through the Flynn's smooth black hair, "Then you'll do every. Thing. I. Say." With each word, Tayama brought their faces closer. Flynn held back the yellow bile rising in his stomach as his breath raced up his nostrils. His breath even smelt like that of a demon, with strong traces of tobacco. "In exchange I'll keep your friends safe."

"I'll kill anyone, just let my friends go. Please."

"Kill?" Tayama pulled back and began to laugh, Flynn looked at him through one narrowed eye. "Oh no, hiring you to kill someone has gotten me into enough shit as it is. No, I have a better idea."

Flynn cocked at a brow, "What else would you want from me?"

Tayama gave him an equally confused looked, "Are people from the outside really that clueless?" With that he grabbed the back of Flynn's hair and pulled downwards, and Flynn watched through his eyes as tears began to gloss over them.

"Mmm maybe you could use a little bit to drink." Tayama reached over to the glass and held it over Flynn's mouth. When the fizz and natural hardness of the drink hit his throat, Flynn began to choke and spit, especially with it being a drink Tayama offered him, but the feeling of something moist finally hitting his parched mouth he got used to the feeling quickly so he could swallow it. Tayama licked his lips as he hungrily eyed the smooth column of flesh on his neck, watching his throat move as he swallowed the drink, drops of the champagne dripping moving alone the contours of his adams apple until there was nothing left in the glass.

Tayama place the glass on the table while he kept Flynn's head back, "That should loosen you up a bit." He muttered before he lowed his head and bit down onto Flynn's neck.

Hissing through his teeth, Flynn clenched his fist, and squirmed helplessly as Tayama's teeth sunk into his neck. Skin broke, and Tayama moaned in delight as the metallic tang of Flynn's blood hit his tongue. Like a predator on top its prey, he sealed his lips around the wound and began to suck eagerly, as if to drain his blood from him. Flynn could only hiss at the stinging sensation as Tayama's tongue lapped the wound like a sweet, his adams apple bobbing as he gulped down his blood. It was a odd sensation, having the blood sucked straight from him like those monsters did in fantasy, but this was reality.

Satisfied, Tayama parted, and Flynn sighed in relief. The wound on his neck throbbed and Tayama looked at Flynn's horrified face as he slowly licked the blood from his lips.

"Is… is that what you wanted?" Flynn's voice trembled.

Tayama clicked his tongue as he nodded his head condescendingly, "You're sounding too desperate kid." He chided before lowering his voice to a sinister whisper, "Your best bet is to not say anything at all, you never know what could make your friends end up as seedbeds."

Flynn bit his lip and Tayama began to stroke his chin again, "I want a lot more from you, kid. Much more than you could ever imagine." He tilted his head up. "Comply, and I just might even let your friends go." Flynn kept his eyes shut. He didn't want to see anything. He just wanted this too be a dream, but it was no use pretending when he's tried that so many times before hand. This whole thing, Tokyo, Reverse Hills, Lilith, his home being burt to the ground and being forced to kill his best friend.

"Or you could just…" It seemed like such a nightmare, but if all of that wasn't, why should he think this is any different?

"Give up."

Regardless, Flynn kept his eyes shut even if it didn't help. He still felt his hand on his face, he could still smell his rancid breath, he could taste it even more on his tongue as it slid into his mouth, his chapped lips upon his, he could taste the tang of alcohol in his breath and the smell of tobacco was more pungent now that he was tasting it. It was a nauseating feeling, but Flynn knew he couldn't do anything about it now. With fatigue coursing through him and no way to summon his demons, he was stripped of all of his powers. He never imagined being powerless could be this agonizing.

As the kiss continued, Flynn realized never had an opinion on this type of thing, hell he never had an opinion with doing anything like this with anyone. He had more important things to think of, and this thinking lead to him being a kissless Samurai. Still he imagined him holding back would make his first kiss much more meaningful, but with someone like Tayama it was humiliating, degrading shameful for someone who was bestowed the rank of a Samurai. He felt a filthy feeling that couldn't be washed off even if he was boiled alive as he continued to kiss him, hand raking and pulling at the back of his hair. His thick saliva pooling inside of his mouth and he had no choice but to swallow. It was a chore to do without his gag reflex kicking in, due to the viscosity and foul taste, but with his friends lives at stake he managed it. Flynn could only lie there, his body tense, held down by an invisible bind coursing through his system, and it occurred to him- if he couldn't save himself, how could he save his friends?

There was a burning sensation in his eyes, and Tayama parted, from his lips a bridge of saliva connected to his own. Slowly disconnecting an left to trickle down his chin.

"You learn quickly, I expected you to do something stupid like bite my tongue."

Flynn only grunted, holding back the sick feeling in the pit of his guts as Tayama patted his head, running a finger over the contours of his face- his nose, lips, jaw line, then chuckled as he stroked beneath his eye. "You're eyes are watery. I thought Samurai could take pain." Luckily for Flynn he assumed it was just the bite on his neck that made tears prick the side of his eyes. He then tilted his head to the side to examine the wound, looking with a delighted smile at how it still bled; no doubt causing him pain.

"Can you walk?" Tayama asked. Flynn tried moving his legs, scrunching his face as he tried with all of his strength to control his limbs. When he nodded his head Tayama chuckled and the glint of perversion in his eyes got even bigger. "Hmm… perhaps I should wait for the drug to wear off before we can really get to business. But for now…" Tayama reached forward an began to take off his jacket. Even with his whole body tensed up he managed to disrobe Flynn, throwing his jacket to the floor. Flynn gave up trying to stop him once he finally off to his belt that held the majority of his outfit in place, the tears of shame wear getting harder to contain, and before he knew it they were streaking down the sides of his face as Tayama finally got his pants off.

"Please, not this."

"Hmm?" Tayama glared at him, "You said you'd do anything for me if it was to keep your friends safe."

"I…" Flynn heaved, his sight blurry from the tears, "I did."

"So." Tayama gripped his hip and began to dig his nails into his side, causing Flynn to clench his teeth together as Tayama made sure to leave crescent shaped indents. "Do as I say."

Flynn sniffed, whimpering as he closed his eyes, more tears streaming down his face as Tayama finally got his pants off his legs and discarded those next to his other articles of clothing. Flynn once again blocked everything out by keeping his eyes closed, but he could feel Tayama's heated gaze upon his nakedness while Flynn could do nothing to hide it.

"Your body is in impeccable shape, but I guess that should be for any Samurai." He complimented. All over Flynn's body was various scars from his battles with demons, but all of that, in turn, has made him muscular and lithe. "I wonder where to start." Tayama was clearly set on making scars of his own.

Flynn's breath hitched when he felt his hands rub up and down his side, goosebumps spreading across his skin as his palms stretched across his abdomen. His hands felt rough and dry, with his nails scraping along his tender flesh. He couldn't help but shiver as Tayama continued the motion of his hands. Flynn expected it to be painful, and it was, at least not physically.

"Ah, so you're enjoying this?" Tayama piped. Flynn looked down in alarm to see Tayama referring to his now awakened cock. _'Oh god…'_ Flynn thought. Embarrassment coloring his face in a deep shade of red as he let his head fall back on the arm rest. "There's no way you can hide it from me, kid. So listen to your body." Tayama whispered sensually, his finger tips barley touching his shaft. "It'll be a lot less painful if you did."

Flynn bit his lip, "I-I… I can't, stop it." he whispered.

"It's obvious you want me to continue." He wrapped his calloused hand around his shaft and began to pump slowly. Flynn threw his head back with a moan, wishing he could bite down on something, anything to muffle the sound he made. But Tayama heard him and was delighted by his response, his grip became a bit tighter, leisurely stroking his shaft while using his other hand to fondle himself through the fabric of his slacks, groaning quietly as he synced the motions of his hands. Flynn puffing as he strained to keep quiet, but Tayama saw through him, grinning all the while as he tormented the Samurai.

"I've been with a lot of people, but you're a special one." Tayama began, watching even the slightest twitch of his body with sick pleasure. "You took out the Definities. You nearly destroyed all that I worked on to keep Tokyo at peace, but seeing you so powerless." Tayama sat up from the couch, and Flynn opened his eyes to see, to his absolute horror, Tayama begin to disrobe himself. "It puts a new feeling of excitement in me."

Flynn shuddered. This man just gives him more and more reasons to be sickened just by looking at him, and now he was seeing him half naked. Tayama was pretty slim himself, and despite there being no sun his skin was a nice shade of tan. Over his chest and arms was course dark hair, travling down his stomach and eading towards his groin. His pants and underwear were quickly pulled off with nary a thought, his erection standing at attention now that the tight confines of his slacks has been lifted.

Flynn groaned miserably, and Tayama was back on the couch with him. This time he mounting the young Samurai who was now lying on his back, still hardly coherent as Tayama stared down at him with his piercing brown eyes. He could feel his weight on his hips as Tayama straddled him, his balls pressing against his shaft, he couldn't hold back a moan as the older man shifted his hips so he that he was almost laying on top of Flynn, their erections now pinned between their sweat slicked bellies, purposely causing more pleasure for Flynn despite the added weight.

"I see…" Tayama muttered before he arched his back so he could reach down and grasp their erections within one hand, and as he began to stoke their manhoods at a tandem he began their hips.

Flynn was wide eyed and speechless, his mouth a gape as a new type of pleasure sparked through him. It was a sick type of pleasure that was cut short with the knowledge that all that was happening right now was sick and wrong. But Tayama was no less than pleased by the reaction he invoked from Flynn, he couldn't hold back his own pleasured groans as he continued rubbing and grinding onto Flynn's hardness with his own, the pre that leaked from the tips of their cocks slicked Tayama's hand, making the friction between them a lot smoother and pleasurable for the both of them.

All the sounds Flynn was trying to stifle to smalls gasps where becoming harder to contain, he sputtering, droll leaking from his mouth and tears of shame were streaking his face once again. He knew that he was enjoying the feeling of Tayama's cock rubbing against his own, the way his other hand stroked his hair, but it all felt so wrong and he knew it.

"Stop resisting, kid." Tayama grunted, leaning his face close to Flynn's. "I want to hear you." Flynn pursed his lips, but gasped as he felt Tayama tighten his grip around their cocks, "Come on kid. Cum for me."

It was that slip out that did Flynn in, like a pandoras box he wasn't able to close. The sounds of his unrestricted moans brought the most sinister grin to Tayama's face, and while his mouth was open Tayama wasted to time snaking his tongue inside of him. With his constant movement it was a sloppy kiss, cut off by pleasured grunts and Tayama biting down on his lips, hard enough to draw blood.

Flynn moaned in pain, their mixed saliva stinging the wound along with the older mans tongue lapping up the blood. "Nnn, shit kid. I'm already so close…" He muttered. Perhaps that was the feeling that was growing in the pit of his stomach, Flynn wasn't about to tell him he had never had sex with anyone, he couldn't give this bastard more things to seek pleasure from.

"How 'bout you, kid?" Tayama panted as the movement of his hand and wrist became erratic. Flynn was clenching his eyes shut as Tayama pulled him into another lip-lock, moaning against each others lips as Flynn felt something finally burst from within him, accompanied by a loud cry of pleasure and agony.

Afterwards he was reduced to tears, the reality of the situation became to much to ignore as Tayama lifted his back up and began to stroke himself at a quick pace. Flynn just stared up at him, "You're too quick, kid." He fretted, "Leaving me like this, I should p-punish you." Tayama tensed up, his movements coming to a complete stop as a thick white fluid began to jet from the tip of his cock and landed on Flynn's belly and chest. The nausea Flynn felt increased tenfold at the liquid that now covered him and mixed with his own, on top of him he could feel Tayama's whole body move as he gasped for breath.

With two fingers, Tayama swirled the mixture of their come onto his fingers and held it up to the Samurai's mouth, "Have a taste, kid." As Tayama pressed his fingers to his lips, he hesitantly opened his mouth, letting his coated digits slide into his mouth. Slowly he circled his finger around his mouth, wiping it off on his tongue and along the inside of his cheeks. The bitter, foul taste made Flynn want to vomit, but he went along with it, sucking on his fingers as he swallowed their mixed semen.

The older man hummed with delight as he thrusted his fingers in and out of Flynn's mouth, enjoying the feeling of his tongue lapping his fingers. "Good boy." He purred. Slipping his fingers from his mouth, Tayama looked like he was thinking of what to do next.

"You seem pretty coherent now. I wasn't expecting to do this right after you woke up, but I simply can't stop here. Luckily for you I'm prepared for this." Tayama leaned off the couch and reached for his pants so he could dig into his pockets where he produced a oddly shaped pink bottle from it. Unlike most bottles it was made out of soft, squeezable material. Flynn came across something like that in one of the 'Adult' shops in his travels. Remembering one of the flimsy books that had lewd illustrations Walter had shown him from those store, he shuddered to think that was happening to him now.

Flipping open the cap, Tayama applied a generous amount to two fingers. Once he placed the bottle down he grabbed Flynn's ankle and lifted his leg, the action rolling Flynn onto his side. "After all, I don't want to ruin my new toy so quickly."

The word toy, rather then sending pure anger through Flynn- sparked a new emotion- panic. As the reality of what was happening now finally weighed upon him he began to hyperventilate. His breaths becoming quick and uneven as he felt something prod at his entrance. "Please, don't do this."

"What did I say, kid?" Tayama growled as he slowly pushed one lubed finger inside of him. A yelp escaped Flynn as he felt it slide inside of his untouched passage, pressing against sensitive bundles of nerves that lined his inside. The slightest movement sent a spurs of an odd sensation through out Flynn, it didn't feel good or bad, but there was a certain spot inside of him that Tayama kept pressing against that sent quakes of pleasure throughout him.

Another finger slipped in, scissoring and stretching him, the sounds he made were music to Tayama's ears. Feeling satisfied he pulled out his fingers, a groan of relief coming from Flynn. He examined him,, seeing his face once again scrunched up in an attempt to block him out (though it wasn't doing anything for Flynn). He reached over to the bottle that was left on the table and poured more on the palm of his hand and slicked it up his shaft.

After wiping the excess on the couch and grasped Flynn by his sides and lifted him onto his lap, positioning him so that his legs were by his sides and his arms were over his shoulder, forcing Flynn to lay on his sweaty chest. The skin on skin contact felt a lot more intimate, Flynn's incapacitated body laying limp against Tayama who was his only means of support.

His breaths were shaky and rapid, once again finding himself consumed with panic as he felt Tayama grasp his buttocks and lift him up slightly, spreading his cheeks a bit so it was easier to enter him. As he was lowerd he felt the older mans hot breath rush down the side of his neck as the tip pressed against his entrance and pushed in.

If Flynn could clench his hands into fists they would dig deep into Tayama's back, the intrusion a lot bigger and more sudden then his fingers and the sensation ten times as intense. The man groaned softly, and wasted no time and began the task of lifting Flynn up and down his cock. The effort seemed to be worth it to the man, as he grunted, bit his lip and swore approvingly at the feeling of the Samurai's inner walls pressing against his shaft. "You're so warm inside, I wouldn't be surprised if this is the first time you've done… this."

The sound of skin slapping against skin, their intermingled grunts and Flynn's stifled moans echoed throughout the room. Tayama's hands were running up and down his sides, as if unsure of where to grab him; Flynn speculated it could've felt lot worse if Tayama hadn't prepared him like this, but that looming thought now only made him feel dirtier than he was actually seeking pleasure from this, as evidenced by his throbbing cock bouncing between his and Tayama's stomach with each thrust, smearing pre between the both of them.

"I knew you'd give up eventually." Tayama whispered as he brought one hand up to stroke Flynn's hair, "It's showing how much of a whore you really are, little Samurai." He stopped his thrusts, and began to grind his hips as he was balls deep inside of Flynn.

Flynn mewled in confused pleasure. "I'm… I'm-"

"Tell me, does getting fucked while your friends lives are at stake really turn you on this much?" He pulled back on Flynn's hair so he would look up at him, the angle he saw Tayama's face at made him look like the monster he really was. Flynn's response was quiet, "No…"

Tayama's nose crinkled, "Hmph, I don't buy it." With that he grasped roughly at Flynn's ass once again and began thrusting roughly inside of him. Flynn was a wreck, tears streaming down his face, his tongue lolling out of his mouth with his mind and morality clouded. Each thrust was hitting something inside of him that made pleasure spark throughout him until that feeling in his gut began to build up again, causing his insides to clench. There was a shift in Tayama's breaths, becoming more fierce and feral along with his thrusts, but before Flynn knew it the feeling reached his peak, and his seed began to spurt from his cock, spilling out with each push of his hips.

Tayama wasn't to far behind, with one one more rough thrust he fully sheathed himself inside of Flynn and came deep inside of him. Flynn clenched his teeth as he felt the warm fluid seep deeper inside of him. Tayama was stiff, his nails digging into his back with his softening cock still buried inside of him.

They stayed like that for a minute or so, before Tayama let out a deep exhale and finally relaxed and pulled himself out of Flynn. He pushed the boy to the side, Flynn moaning in pain as his head hit the arm rest; and began to dress himself. Flynn watched, traumatized with fresh tears leaking from his eyes and his cum seeping from his insides and onto the couch.

"I see the drug's still in affect." Tayama stated simply as he pulled up his pants and bent over to pick up his shirt. Without a follow up or saying anything about his lack of response Flynn assumed he was talking to himself.

"That's what you wanted… right?" Flynn asked softly.

"Oh no, I said I wanted everything from you, kid." Tayama voice was sinister, "I'll be keeping you around for a while." The Samurai opened his eyes as Tayama, now fully dressed, bent over so he could look him in the eyes.

"And my friends?"

A pause, "I'll be keeping them to."

Flynn lashed out, "YOU BASTARD!" He began to thrash his whole body about, desperately trying to move his limbs so he could grab and kill the son of a bitch. Tayama jumped back, Flynn didn't even see him remove a remote from his pocket. "YOU SAID YOU'LL LET THEM GO! I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YO-AHHHHH!"

He couldn't finish, he wasn't even closed to finished when burning pain jolts through him, spreading out to the tips of his fingers. His screams bounced as volt upon volt of electricity was pumped throughout his body. The voltage died down after an eternity and a few seconds, but the after shocks quaked throughout his body.

"I told you to not do anything stupid." Tayama snarled. With Flynn's body unable to move, he was lifted up the neck and slammed down, the last thing he heard was a loud thump before everything faded to black once again.


	2. Discipline

Flynn saw the light seep through his eyes, only remembering that he never wanted to see it again. When he finally saw his surroundings he remembered every little feeling invoked upon him that made him think that way.

'Damnit'

He didn't feel as fatigued, a sign that maybe the drug has worn off. He tried moving his arms, but it was a bittersweet realization when he saw that his movements were restricted. Something digging into his wrists, something rough a fringed and it irritated his skin immensely.

'Damnit'

A heavy splash of cold water hit him square in the head,it felt as if a stone had hit his face, and rushed down his entire body in a bone chillingly cold stream. He groaned as chills ran through him, but it caused him to finally gain enough energy to open his eyes. The moment he could, he processed the position he was in, and saw that he was suspended upright by his hands in the middle of a room, the walls were a deep red with black trimming, with matching colored furnisher that only a luxeror would be able to obtain. Judging by what was in the the room, two wardrobes and a bed, he could tell that this was the bed chamber...

'Oh god DAMNIT'

"Wake up, kid. I'm getting a little impatient." In front of him that bastard was scowling at him, holding the bucket that he used to dump cold water on him. "You were out for a while. Well, I suppose that was my fault." He flinched as Tayama dropped the bucket and sauntered over to him. He felt pressure on his sore spot as Tayama wrapped his hand on the back of his head, and scowled at his reaction.

"Your head still hurts?" The boy nodded, and Tayama retracted his hand and closed in their face. "Then I'm sure you wouldn't mind if we went a little slower." Once again he reached into his pocket and grabbed a familiar piece of wood, and just like before he pressed a switch and its blade shot from its side. Flynn squirmed, the rope digging itself into both his wrists and ankles.

"Are you gonna kill me now?" Flynn muttered sarcastically. Tayama hummed with a humored smile as he swayed the knife in front of his face, Flynn's eyes locked his own on the reflective glare on the blade.

"Killing you would be to easy on you, wouldn't it?" As if to taunt him with the sweet release of death, he held the blade to- but not quite touching the side of his neck, so close that the pulse of his jugular made his skin touch the very edge. "I'm hurt kid, you think death is more appealing than me?"

"Demons are disgusted by you, Tayama." He spat. The man scowled at him, backing away just enough to deliver a harsh slap right across his face.

"Keep quiet." Tayama warned as he gripped his chin. "You don't want me cutting anywhere that does't need to be cut, right?"

Flynn whimpered, and watched Tayama's movement, the way his eyes scanned his body thoughtfully, wondering just where to start. He came to the conclusion, pressing the edge against the juncture of skin between his neck and shoulder, digging slightly as he dragged it towards him, wincing as it split his flesh. The sigh of his blood spilling down the pale skin of his chest made Tayama lick his lips, he couldn't hold back the urge, and brought his tongue the wound.

Flynn grunted in pain, the stinging sensation was dull compared to what Tayama had done to his neck, but it was enough to make his toes curling pain as the man once again lapped up his blood.

He felt him part, and his blood tainted breath rasp against his ear. "We have all the time in the world, I'm not rushin' anything." The man whispered harshly. Flynn was silent, even as Tayama ran the knife across right above his areola on his left pectoral. He only winced, whimpering as he repeated this process of running the blade across his skin. His stomach, chest, and above his collar bone to the center of his chest, drawing blood with each slice. Tayama stepped back to admire his handwork, watching how crimson liquid dripped down his front, crossed with other trickles, down his legs and onto the floor. He looked towards his face, and saw that tears glossed over his eyes with his mouth slightly parted. Licking his lips once again, he began to walk around Flynn, inspecting his body at with the way it was held up. He was tense, but Tayama was still pleased with how his body looked. He concluded: "You make a nice decoration."

Flynn groaned, "You bastard."

Tayama stopped, Flynn looked over at him, watching him cup the flame of a match as he lit up another one of those sticks and took a brief puff from it before grasping it between two fingers and reaching behind his back.

A searing pain shot through Flynn, arching his back with shrill cry as he felt Tayama shove the red hot end of the stick out on his back, twisting and pushing it into the the embers into his skin. Flynn was heaving, tears running down his face as it stung his entire back.

He dropped the cigarette butt to the floor once it it was burt off, leaving Flynn breathing heavily with his head hanging low. He examined the burn he left on his shoulder blade, remnants of ash were in the wound with a blood smeared and dripping from the burn. It looked painful to say the least. "I… it's not enough." Flynn panted. Tayama's scowl deepend with a low growl, but he was surprised at Flynn still managing to talk back to him. "You think... I'm gonna give up?" He asked, lifting his head up.

He arched a brow. "I see you still need to be disciplined, little Samurai." Once again he reached into his blazer, and Flynn looked up to see the remote to his collar dangling in front of his face. "Do anything else out of turn and I'll press the button. You don't want that to happen, now do you?" Flynn was silent, only responding with a struggling glare beneath the tears. "Or, I can use your friends for my Reds. Your choice, Samurai."

His eyes went wide, what little bravado he mustered crumbling like that, and Tayama chuckled as he watched his confidence fall, "That's more like it." He put the remote back into his blazer and went back behind Flynn whilst scratching his chin. The boy sighed, his cheeks burning as he felt Tayama grip his buttocks with both hands and he tried looking over his shoulder as Tayama gripped and squeezed his buttocks. They where firm, but soft enough for him to get a good grip on. The boy looked over his shoulder to see him on his knees, then made a surprised 'oh'.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Flynn squirmed as he felt Tayama bite on one of his cheeks, gripping tightly onto his thighs has he did so. He ignored the Samurai's complaints, and kept biting until there where teeth marks when he parted. "You're… sick." Flynn uttered as his cheeks became redder. He wasn't sure what Tayama was trying to do, hurt him or humiliate him.

The man chuckled, "If it's so weird too you, why are you hard?"

Curse his body. Flynn, like before, couldn't hide his shame. If only his body had listened too his mind, then there'd be no way Tayama could use this to his advantage. "Damnit." Was all he could say as he glared at the floor. It made everything Tayama did catch him by surprise, but when he felt him spread he cheeks again he could feel his breath begin to speed up. Memories of the last encounter haunting him more so then they have already as he prepared for the worst, "Please… not again."

But what Tayama did was something the Samurai did not expect at all: with him still on his knees, he leaned in, burying his face between his ass and stuck his tongue against his entrance. There were no words that could describe what Flynn was thinking, if he could speak or think at all. There was just a surprised yelp as he felt his warm tongue against his entrance. Flynn squirmed and arched his back as Tayama continued wriggling his tongue around his entrance, and the man was making such loud noises as he was doing so, as if having a grand feast. "Oh g-god, what are you doing?" He was silenced with a yelp as Tayama gave his ass a smack.

Flynn grunted in pleasure, arching his back, so much that he would split in two as Tayama pressed his tongue inside of his entrance. Hew mewled in rapture, pre slicking the head of his cock.

"No one ever go down on you either?" Tayama parted from him just to ask.

"Gone down?" Flynn parroted, confused by his slang.

The man nodded his head, "You really are helpless, kid. That's just gonna make it more fun for me."

Oh God he figured him out, Flynn gulped as Tayama stood up and undid the hook that held the ropes to the ceiling, making Flynn fall to the ground with a loud thud. He didn't make any effort on landing on his feet, his whole body numbed by the torment that happened in such little time. Impulse said that he should run while he had the opportunity; but not being able to summon his demons, the collar on his neck, and his friends safety at risk, he stayed put. "Follow me, kid."

He was hesitant, stalling for as long as he could before standing to his shaky feet and following Tayama out of his bed chamber and into the main room where they had met only a few days prior. Thankfully no one else was there to see him like this- naked, wet, cut up and flustered after being forced to do such demeaning tasks. Tayama sat in the chair behind his desk with his legs spread.

Flynn noticed how he seemed to have a lot of things in his pockets: from the remote to the collar on his neck, the one to the TV, a knife and now a pack of those strange sticks he saw people around Tokyo put between their lips and smoke like a pipe. Flynn assumed they held the same use as they smelt similar, with minor variation. But now they held a different purpose, simply looking at them made the wound on his back burn.

Tayama lit up the end with a match and took a deep breath, his eyes scrolling back to Flynn with a bored look in his eyes.

"Here kid, get on your knees in front of me." He instructed, pointing down between his knees. Flynn's heart was racing, disgust flowing through him as he slowly made his way to Tayama and got on his knees, his face only inches from his groin.

With Flynn's hands bound, Tayama was at least nice enough to undo his pants, slipping the button through the hole and undoing his zipper so his manhood could bust through its confines. Flynn let out an unsettled moan. He could see it pulsing with cloudy drops of pre smeared around the head, giving it a dull shine. He looked up at the man, who only starred back with a raised eye brow.

"Go on, give it a lick why dontcha?" When he felt Tayama place a hand on the sore spot behind his head and pulled him closer, Flynn pressed his tongue against the shaft and slid to the tip where he wrapped his lips around it. A pleased, almost pained groan came from the man. There was a small part of Flynn that actually enjoyed the sounds he made, and he began to lower his head to take more into his mouth.

Tayama took a sharp inhale of breath, tilting his head back as he moaned at the feeling of Flynn's hot mouth around his dick. Between moans he took inhales of his cigarette, nearly choking on the breaths of smoke. Flynn clearly hasn't done anything like this before and yet he was already bringing him to the edge, the way his tongue slid against the most sensitive parts. He looked down at Flynn as he stroked his hair, rubbing the smooth strands between his fingers. "That's it you little whore, keep going."

Flynn was tormented, he was gagging, tears running down his face as he tried to fit all of it down his throat. He looked up beneath his eye lashes and saw Tayama looking right back at him, prompting him to quickly avert his eyes and concentrate on just getting it over with. Tears were glazing over his eyes, blurring his reality as he pushed more down his throat, slamming his eyes shut as he bobbed his head. Every push towards his hips was followed by a muffled choke or gag.

Then Tayama abruptly froze, and pushed his head down so that Flynn's nose was buried in the dark brown curls of his pubic hair. The question of why he stopped flashed through Flynn's mind for a fraction of a second before he felt something gush down the back of his throat. He began to choke harder than ever, desperately pulling his head away as Tayama groaned quietly with his release. With his head held in a vice Flynn had no choice to swallow the viscous liquid, gulping it down as it came so he wouldn't choke. When he was done Tayama loosened the force he put of his head, letting Flynn slip his mouth off him while his hand with still on his head.

Tayama looked at him as he took little breaths of air, and grinned wearily. He loved the dazed look in Flynn's eyes, but there was still flickers of fire still burning within those shining green orbs of his. After all he couldn't have snapped that easily, not someone who nearly destroyed everything the Ashura-Kai has done for Tokyo.

"Such a good boy." He purred. Flynn felt his hair get pulled back, and Tayama took this opportunity to tuck himself back into his pants and snub the cigarette out in the ashtray on his desk before speaking again, "Now, stand up." Flynn took note of how Tayama reached into his pocket again, probably for his remote, and Flynn closed his eyes as he stood up. "Sit on my lap."

Flynn gasped, his eyes looking at Tayama in confused shock. What was he trying to do now? The man was smirking as he held one arm out, inviting Flynn into some sort of sick embrace. Flynn expected worse, but there was something degrading about it.

"Come on kid, do you want you- or your friends to get punished?"

Flynn whimpered at the mention of his friends, he knew he was gonna use them to make him bend to his will, whether or not he was gonna act on his threats if he didn't obey didn't mean anything to him.

Silently, he turned around and sat his bare bottom on Tayama's lap. With the all the hesitation, he was more than surprised when he was forced to turn around his his wide open in front of him.

He was now really confused, with all the torment and pain Tayama had just put him through- why such gentleness now? Surely this had to be some sort of malicious reasoning behind this, but now the worst thing he was doing was biting his neck a bit too close to the teeth marks from yesterday. He was just thankful it wasn't the newest one on his opposite shoulder which began to crust over with dried blood.

He shuddered as he felt Tayama kiss and lick his neck, his free hand pinching and pulling at his nipple- once again being thankful it wasn't near the wound. There was without a doubt a stirring in his abdomen, at least a more noticeable feeling, and Flynn simply loathed to admit in any way that he was enjoying this. After all the abuse from yesterday, being cut up, burned and forced to give him oral today, the tenderness of what he was doing now was more than welcome. Tayama had to have known that, feeding off his weakened state like this. He felt his hand slip from his chest to the back of his head where he pulled him in for a kiss.

Even how he kissed differed greatly from yesterday, poking his tongue at his own, raking his hand through his hair. Flynn's nose was bumping into his glasses, but he didn't seem to mind. For some reason Flynn was giving in a lot quicker than he realized, and he was horrified when he saw how much he was enjoying Tayama's lips on his.

He shifted his legs with a groan, and he felt his lips curl as they were pressed against his. "I know you're enjoying this, kid." He murmured, "You're not good at hiding it." As if to prove his statement, he gripped Flynn's cock and began to stroke. Flynn whimpered, wrapping his arms around the back of his neck and resting his head on his shoulder. He knew he had to resist what Tayama was doing to him, but his body was so sensitive and eager.

"Yeah, you like this." Flynn stayed still, knowing Tayama would use any reaction to his advantage. "Come on, say something. Be a good boy and moan for me."

He was hesitant, but with the thought of his friends always lingering in his mind it made him less reluctant to obey. "T-" Flynn stuttered, at least that's what he was telling himself. "Tayama."

Tayama pulled away from Flynn and looked at him with a demeaning scowl, "Ah, ah, ah. Address me as 'Master Tayama' from now on. Got it?"

Flynn quickly nodded his head, "Yes Master Tayama." Being quick to obey demands was something that came naturally to him, but in this case he should be doing the complete opposite. He should be objecting, fighting back, screaming bloody murder. Tayama's head shouldn't even be on his shoulders. Yet here he was, and with him being lowered to such a state he had no choice but to comply.

With his lips curling, Tayama stroked his hair again, "Good boy. Do you want me to continue?"

Flynn nodded his head, "No." He had to fight back, he's giving up to quickly.

"No?" The hand on his back quickly went to pull his hair upwards, "And I was being so nice to you, you little whore."

The realization that him fighting back at this point got him nowhere kept him silent. "Do you want me to hurt you or you friends even more?" Flynn shook at him with wide teary eyes, whimpering as Tayama pulled his hair further back. "Now, I'll give you another chance. Do you want me to continue?"

"Yes."

He looked displeased. "Yes…" He said, trailing his voice upwards. Flynn realized his mistake.

"Yes Master Tayama." He repeated.

He winced at that sinister chuckle he's all too familiar with now, but withered in pleasure as Tayama began to pump his erection once more. He buried his face into his neck, panting against his ear hard enough to make his curved jade eating sway with his breath.

"That's it kid, give in." Flynn kept stifling his moans, that feeling starting to build up in his gut once more. He arched his back, wincing as he felt like he was going to burst. "But first, tell me you want to come."

That odd phrase again, but Flynn was beginning to know what he meant. This powerful sensation building up in his belly begging to be let out, that's what he wanted to do, right? "I… I want to come?"

"Hmm, a little louder." Tayama purred.

"P-please Master." He closed eyes and pressed his lips onto his ear, hoping he wouldn't have to say it as loudly, "Let me come."

And it worked, with another hum of contemplation Tayama nodded, "I'm letting you off easy today. You still need to behave better, cause I won't be so generous next time."

Flynn wasn't listening, he was practically weeping as Tayama's steady strokes of his hand was enough to bring him orgasm. Squirming and grunting as his climax landed on the mans suit. Yet he still made a dissatisfied grunt, "You need to build up some stamina, can't have you getting worn out so fast."

Flynn whimpered, "I-I'm sorry Master." He sobbed, "Thank you, master."

Tayama was silent, when in reality Flynn's apology surprised him, he didn't know how to respond to him. He simply stroked his damp hair as they sat in silence. Flynn was surprised to think that he wasn't hating what was happening, like before this was heaven compared to what Tayama has done to him already.

And then he finally broke the silence, "Get up."

Flynn was less then hesitant to get out of that position, hopping off Tayama's lap to let the man sat up with a grunt. With Flynn following him, they walked back into the bed chamber, a heavy silence loomed between them until Tayama simply ordered him to sit on the bed.

"This is where you'll be staying from now on." He stated, "You're not to leave this room without me, got it?"

Flynn nodded his head, but something Tayama said earlier was bother him; but he was struggling to ask. What did he mean by 'Hurt your friends even more'? He wasn't implying that he already did something to them, right? "Is… is."

"Spit it out." Spat Tayama. He seemed more stiff, not even looking at him. Now he was vulnerable, this was his chance! That is until he faced him again, glaring at him beneath his shades, "Well? What do you want? I can give you anything."

Flynn hunched his back. 'Anything but your friends' is all he heard. He wasn't gonna even entertain the thought, or bring it up as wishful thinking.

"Something to drink perhaps?" He suggested. "Or to eat? I'm certain you've haven't eaten anything for awhile now."

Flynn grimaced. How could anyone have an appetite after all of that? Though Flynn couldn't deny how he hasn't had anything to eat for the past few days, at least not anything filling, and rations shared at the Hunters Association hardly qualified as that. Even as he thought about it an unflattering growl emitted from the pits of his stomach, making Flynn flinch as his body once again agreed with Tayama.

"So you are? Can't say I'm surprised." He walked over to Flynn, hunching over slightly to stroke the boy's chin, looking him in the eyes as he did so. "But don't worry your pretty head, I'll take good care of you." Even with the spark of possessiveness and a whole breed of violence he would inflict upon him, there was gleam of promise. But none of that mattered to Flynn as he knew Tayama was just using him for his sick desires like he was a child's doll.

"I'll call for something to eat. In the meantime, get some rest." He smiled mockingly, "You're gonna need all the energy you can get." He cupped the cheek he had slapped earlier, and gave the other a rough kiss. He winced, his lips irritated the cut on his cheek he had forgotten about. He left with a quick peck to his lips, and the moment he parted Flynn fell back on the bed, wincing at the sheets rubbing against his burn. He could hear Tayama doing stuff around the room, lighting a match for his cigarette, calling up to see if he could get any food for him and his 'guest', his smartphone clicking shut. He could hear him exhaling clouds of smoke, the scent of tobacco permeating the air, making Flynn scrunch his nose in disgust.

Tayama sat on the bed next to him, the scent stronger than even, he sat with him in silence, and in return Flynn didn't do anything. He kept his eyes shut, is breaths steady and relaxed his facial muscles, all to give the impression that he was asleep. It seemed to work, as Tayama began to stroke his loosened hair in silence. It was a simple, innocent gesture.

In his head he imagined Jonathan, how his friend would sometimes stroke his hair when they found a place to stay for the night. He would sometimes wake up to the man smiling gently as he stroked his loosened hair. Flynn struggled to keep his face relaxed as the thought of Jonathan kept him at peace until he he wasn't faking sleep, a passing thought of Jonathan not being there when he wakes up tomorrow haunting him all the while.


	3. Slip Ups

I added a little extra to this chapter bc fuck why didn't this come to me sooner

* * *

Tayama wasn't wrong about how they got into a fight before heading to the Reverse Hills. Flynn agreed with Jonathan for killing Lilith, but his reasons where simply because she drove them apart. He wished Walter could see that, but he was blinded and seduced by her talk of 'a world fit for the strong'.

He wondered if his friends made up, not just to get him out of this; but so they can go back to the way things were. He just wanted to forget everything that drove them apart, to forget the Black Samurai, to forget this horrible ordeal. He wished…

These are the only things running through Flynn's mind as he ate the food Tayama was feeding him; a bowl of plain rice, and he was so hungry he ate it without questioning the possibility of it being drugged. Of course he was hesitant at first, mainly because of the humiliation that came with Tayama feeding him like an child who couldn't even hold a spoon, but he eventually gave up as his stomach growled angrily, something like plain rice shining like a meal fit for a king. Both of them noticed that he wasn't as aggressive as before, probably because hunger was only adding to Flynn's weariness.

Tayama didn't have a problem with that though, he enjoyed seeing Flynn like this. That perverse gleam in his eye didn't vanish for a second as he watched Flynn eat what he was given, showing interest in very mundane details such as how his mouth moved and his throat moved as he swallowed.

"M-master?" Flynn interrupted as Tayama was about to pick up another bite for him.

"Hmm?"

"I…" Flynn had to be careful.

"Are you full already?" Tayama placed the chopsticks down and turned towards Flynn. He pressed a hand to his chest, pushing the still bound man's back to the bed.

"It's not that… master." Flynn was cut off with a kiss to the lips, the man's favorite method to keep him quiet. It was a lot better than being slapped, but Flynn was being a good boy, and didn't deserve punishment… for now.

"Then what is it?" He muttered against his lips before pressing them together without giving Flynn a chance to respond. He probably knew what he was gonna ask for, and it made Flynn's belly churn.

"Master… my friends." Flynn managed between kisses, "Please Master." He had to convince him somehow.

He parted from him with a frown, obviously annoyed, "You're still thinking about them?" He muttered in disbelief. Flynn nodded his head.

"Please Master. If I knew their condition… I'd." Flynn gulped, he couldn't believe he was about to say this, but he had too. "I'd be a lot more-" He couldn't think of a word, and he couldn't use his hands to convey what he was trying to say. "I'd be able to please you more."

Tayama hummed, stroking his chin as his lips curved a bit, "I see your point."

"You, you do?" Flynn gave a small, hopeful smile.

"I suppose my word isn't enough for you, so I'll let you see them. But… you're gonna have to be willing to do more for me."

"More?" He repeated as his smile vanished.

"Of course, it's only fair." His hand was now on Flynn's face, stroking his cheek, his thumb running over his parted lips.

Flynn didn't want to fathom what more Tayama wanted to do with him, but he knew he had no choice. He spoke again, adding a wistful breathiness to his voice, "Anything for you, master." The fact he was less reluctant to address him as 'Master' was also proof he needed to be quick about finding away out of here.

The hand on his face began to move downwards, as it slid down his neck Flynn arched his back with a soft moan, playing it up just for him.

"Master." His seductive moan was cut short, and he gagged as he felt pressure upon his esophagus. He took an instinctive quick inhale of breath before the hand wrapped around his throat kept him from doing so, and his eyes fluttered shut as Tayama tightened the grip on his neck.

With that beastly gaze, he licked his lips as he watched Flynn's lips tremble, "M-ma." Gasping for air, he could see saliva building up and soon spewing from his mouth with each choke. He could feel himself become more and more light headed, his fingers twitching beneath his back. "Master, please."

He opened his eyes, just a bit to see that beastly look in Tayama's eyes as that beastly grin was spread wide across his face. The white of his teeth clear as day through his otherwise swimming vision. He eyes rolled back, wobbling within their sockets as the tips of his fingers and toes became numb.

"M—as…ster." He was able to whisper, his voice now raspy. The hold around his neck got tighter, that devils smirk got bigger as he spoke, his voice distorted and far away as if at the end of a tunnel.

"Tell me kid… what do you want me to do?"

Flynn let out a wavering breath, then another, before saying the first words that came to his heads, "I can't…" A gasp, "Please."

Tayama frowned, and finally loosened the grip on his neck. Flynn drew in a deep inhale of breath, lifting his back as he panted with his eyes wide open.

"Then I can't do anything if you don't tell me what you want me to do."

"Master… I can't think. I…" Flynn stopped to think. Curses. Tayama managed to back him into a corner. He had to think quickly to get him back on track, "I don't know much, I can't say…"

He raised a brow as Flynn laid back on the bed, "I get it… you want to be surprised."

Flynn gulped, and nodded his head, "Yes Master, surprise me."

And it was a surprise he got when he slid off the bed and went towards his dresser, where he dug through the top drawer before pulling out a black piece of cloth before joining Flynn on the bed once again. "M-master?" whimpered Flynn as Tayama stretched the cloth with two hands and pressed the center against his eyes. He gasped as his sight was completely dark as Tayama tied a knot behind his head, yanking it in opposite directions to make sure it was secure.

"I'm gonna surprise you, remember?" Even though he couldn't see he could feel that fiendish smile with his voice as he chuckled mischievously. "Relax, you won't have to lift a finger."

Flynn gulped again. He felt him kiss his lips before moving right down to his neck, his chin brushing again his hair as his teeth pressed into the delicate skin.

"You… you really like my neck, master."

"How can I not?" The man whispered, planting another kiss against the column of flesh right above the blinking light of the collar. "So flawless, and it scars easily. The one I made first has hardly healed." Flynn winced as he felt pressure moving along the bite mark, "I thought you were tougher than that, but it just took-"

"Please, master." Flynn cut him off. He didn't need to hear what he already knew.

"One slip up." The Samurai bit his lip, as he knew Tayama saw right through him yet again. "I was certain my whole utopia would be in ruins because of you and your little friends. But you managed to undo yourselves, and now look where you are." The bed shifted beneath him. His breath once again beating against his lips. His eyes became watery and absorbed into the cloth of the blindfold. "You're nothing more than a play thing, and your friends brains are ripe for the picking."

"My friends." Flynn spoke quietly, trying to hide the tremble in his voice, "I just wanted to know… are they okay?"

Tayama's upper curled in disgust, he was surprised and annoyed by Flynn's constant worry about his friends. He had just called the once dignified Samurai and a whore, yet he was more concerned about his friends. Something about it bothered him, but he answered his question reluctantly, "They're still in that room, unharmed. But I'll give you a warning. One little mistake, and when they're strapped down to that table with their neurotransmitters about to harvested, I'll be there to tell them that it's all your fault, and all you had to do was cooperate."

Flynn's throat was burning as he strained to hold back a tortured sob, arching his back as he felt his nipple tweaked between two fingers. The same sensation formed on his other nipple; his lips left his body entirely.

Flynn knew he had to play it up, or else all that Tayama has said could very well happen. "Oh Master."

"Does it feel good, boy?"

Flynn nodded, "Yes Master Tayama."

"You want more?" Asked Tayama with a sharp tug of his hands. Flynn cried out.

"Yes Master, I want more! Give me more!"

Tayama pulled away from him, and Flynn put effort into the act of being disappointed that he wasn't touching him anymore. "See? Being obedient isn't such a bad thing, I guess a little reward wouldn't hurt."

"T-thank you, master." Flynn said with little thought. He felt Tayama begin to press kisses down his chest, his stomach, stoping to give his navel a little flick of the tongue.

Flynn only hoped Tayama would keep his promise.

…

…

…

Time flowed weirdly in Tokyo, mainly because you couldn't tell if it had at all. Night and day can be considered such when you fall a sleep and wake up.

Even deeper into the Earth, 50 floors below ground, and time doesn't seem to exist at all. It couldn't have been that long, a day at most, and the group has only fallen into a deep slumber at least twice. The three hopeless Samurai concluded that it has been two days or less, and with each second the aches of anxiety got worse and worse. Isabeau had hardly said a word, as with Jonathan. Walter was being the most… well, talkative would be an understatement, each guard or worker of the Reverse Hills who just so happened to pass by received a violent tongue lashing from him before being silenced by the electric collar. Jonathan had done the same too, being greeted with the same punishment. Walter hasn't even thought of stopping, which lead to him to his position of lying unconscious on the floor after one of the guards pressed the button that controlled the collar around his throat.

Besides sleep being a way to keep track of time, they also counted on whenever they ate. They were given at least four meals in total, so they assumed two a day. Or maybe they had three yesterday and they only got one of their total three today. Or perhaps it was one meal a day and they've almost spent a week in capture. Suffice to say they were going with the two meal a day theory.

"Escape seems unlikely with these collars." Jonathan muttered in a deadpan voice, if it wasn't for his hands being bound behind his back he would've pick pocketed the dimmer of the guards of the key or whatever it was that kept it around his neck. "And without our demons, our chances are even slimmer." As tempting the thought is of the seething rage being enough to make them kill every last being associated with this Hell like building, Jonathan knew keeping calm was key to survival. It wasn't like him to feel such intense rage, let alone show it. Perhaps it was his lack of emotion that showed just how furious he was, his blood replaced with pure fury, yet his eyes were dull, often staring at nothing.

"We have to stay put, who knows what they'll do to Flynn- or us if we were to attempt a rescue and fail." Isabeau said, her mouth pressed to her drawn up knees with her saddened eyes looking down to the floor.

"With such low odds…" Jonathan's voice was still flat.

"Do you think Flynn's alright?"

Jonathan slowly blinked, "I'm sure… he's alive." 'Okay' wasn't the right word. If he wasn't dead he could only imagine what types of torture he was being subjected to as they spoke. He bit his lip with a grunt. That sick bastard Tayama, the moment he sees him he's going for blood, ready to rip his throat out.

The metal door slid open, and the two Samurai looked towards the door before Jonathan was right to his feet, trying to get into the best defensive stance he could with his arms behind his back when he saw the man in question stand outside the room. That smug grin on his face with Flynn right at his side, but he was taken aback by the outfit Flynn was wearing. Instead of his usual Samurai garb he was wearing a suit that looked like something one of Tayama's goons would wear. It fit him nicely.

"Woah, lets not get up and arms so quickly." Tayama said as he gestured them to calm down. With a frustrated growl Jonathan tried to regain his usual proper demeanor, looking at Flynn do the same gave him the strength to do so. "As you can see." He continued, looking at Flynn, "Your friends are unharmed, just like I promised." His gaze quickly shifted to Walter; which had Flynn staring horrified. "Yes, I heard he was instigating my guards. Well, I told you they act on their own when angered."

"Jonathan, is he alright?" Flynn asked quietly.

Jonathan let out a low growl, "He's still breathing." He stiffly responded, his fists twitching at behind his back.

"Mr Tayama." Isabeau stood up, "If I may, something has been puzzling me."

The man raised a brow, "I'm listening."

"You keep us prisoner, yet refuse to kill us. Tell me, what are you planning to gain?"

Jonathan had kept his eyes on Flynn, and he noticed how close he and Tayama was. They were pressed together. It was a good idea for him to keep Flynn at close range but the way he was restraining simply by having his hand on his back was odd. What they didn't notice was how Flynn's hands were forced behind is back with ropes tied snuggly around his wrists. And as the silence loomed over them, he could see Flynn bite his lip and squint his eyes in pain.

"Publicity."

"Publicity?" Isabeau repeated in disbelief.

"Yeah." Once he spoke the pained expression on Flynn's face was traded for relief. Tayama stepped into the room, pressing on Flynn's back as he came with, "Tayama's flawless victory against the intruders from above.'" He ended with a pleased huff, "Sounds nice, doesn't it?"

"Publicity? That makes no sense." Isabeau nodded her head in disbelief. Tayama turned to her, but her stance was perfectly still, the way she stared up into his tinted eyes without fault put a worried smile onto Flynn's face.

"You should've realized by now that you and your friends could be perfect for my facility, right? You see, I was thinking of using all four of you as seedbeds, or maybe giving you a second chance. But you're lucky I'm so fond of your friend here." He yanked Flynn to his side. "Because it's all on him now."

Isabeau furrowed her brow, "What do you mean 'all on him'?" Her eyes went wide, as if the possibility of what was really happening to him came to mind. "What are you doing to him?" She demanded. In her peripheral vision she saw Flynn shaking his head from side to side, but her fury filled glare was fixed on Tayama as she took a step towards him. "Answer me!"

Flynn bit his lip, the silence eating at him from the inside as god only knew what was running through that sick head of his as he felt the grip on his side become tighter and tighter.

"You're friend is just helping me out in my office, nothing too bad. And if he's on his best behavior I'll let you all go."

"If you think brainwashing him will work, you're wrong. The terrors of this place wouldn't appeal to anyone with the tiniest sliver of humanity."

Tayama's eyes flared, and he slowly walked up against Isabeau, backing her against the wall, "Listen girl, even if this is the most inhumane thing you've ever seen, it sure as shit's helping out a lot more than you are. In fact, the best way you can help is becoming part of the production, but like I said." His voice lowered to an almost husky growl as he stroked her cheek, a shiver of disgust shaking her upper body, "You're lucky you're friends with him, or else all four of you would be dead."

"Why take any risks?"

All of their eyes averted to Jonathan, who stood, stiff as a statue with his head bowed, "Why risk keeping us alive? You never know, Mr. Tayama."

The man stepped away from Isabeau, and turned towards the elegant man. "Never know what? Of course I'd keep you bound like this, I'm not stupid."

"But you're aware that we could easily overpower you."

The threats meant nothing to Tayama, and Flynn knew just what type of thoughts were going through his head. The glare that came off smug to Jonathan held much more maliciousness than he could ever fathom; Flynn just wished he could tell him that.

"Perhaps, but you're missing my point." Continued Tayama as he walked over to Jonathan, "With you like this, I could easily break you."

Jonathan scoffed, "I'd like to see you try."

He didn't respond, he only flashed him a bare toothed grin before returning to Flynn, "Are you happy now, kid?"

Flynn nodded his head, he couldn't look at them. He knew just what Tayama had in store for breaking them, and he couldn't find out how to tell them. He braced for the worst.

Tayama guided him out the door, and The two samurai watched in confusion when the man looked behind him and gave them a wink before closing the automatically locking door.

They walked in silence, Flynn trailing behind him as they walked backed to the room. On their way back, there was the sound of rapid footsteps, and Flynn looked up with a slight gasp as they sounded like they were about to turn the corner with a small voice giggling excitedly.

"Mr. Tayama! Mr. Tayama!"

Flynn gasped as he saw a little girl with brown hair and a white gown run happily up to Tayama. She wrapped her little arms tightly around his legs Tayama smiled, giving the small girl a pat on the head. "You're out of your room, you know you might get in trouble." His voice was oddly soft, and his expression was tender as the girl nuzzled into him in adoration.

"Mr Tayama, why didn't you tell me you were coming down today?" She looked up at him, "I haven't seen you in such a long time."

"I've been busy." He stated in apology. "But you've been on my mind all the while."

When she opened her eyes, she noticed Flynn and her attention immediately went to him, "Hey! I know you!" She exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at the man.

Tayama's frowned, and looked over his shoulder and narrowed his eyes at Flynn, "Is that so?"

She nodded, "Mmm hmm, him and his friends came into my room! I told them that you and me were gonna get married soon!"

Flynn shuddered at the memory.

"Don't over share things with people you don't know." He chided, "You don't know if they're good or not. Tokyo's full of dangerous people who snoop around where they shouldn't be. Isn't that right, kiddo?" He winked at Flynn. The Samurai nodded his head in responce, "Yes," He knitted his brows together, "Master Tayama."

"Master Tayama?" The girl seemed confused, "None of Mr. Tayama's friends call him that. Are you Mr. Tayama's best friend?" Flynn bit his lip, oh yeah, he and Tayama sure were close. "Are gonna be Mr. Tayama's best man?" She asked, hugging him tighter as she beamed in delight as her and Tayama's dream marriage expanded in her little mind.

"I'm sorry." Tayama cut off her wishful thinking, "But we need to get going."

"Aw, but you just got here!" She pouted, "Please Mr. Tayama, won't you stay a bit longer?"

He tensed up. Gritted his teeth. He eased the girl off of him. "I'm afraid I can't, me and my partner here have some business to attend to."

The girl pouted, tugging the ends of her gown, "You're always so busy!"

Flynn winced as his hand went to her cheek, expecting a harsh action. Instead the girl melted in his hand as he stroked the side of her face. "Come on, kid, get back into your room before the doctor sees you."

"Okay." The girl bowed her head in defeat before running back the way she came. Through the whole exchange, Flynn felt nausea pile on. The first time he saw that girl was severely unsettling, that in such conditions that no child should ever go through; that she was sincere about marrying a man like Tayama. It made him sick to his stomach, he wanted to vomit right there.

"Poor girl." Tayama said with a fond smile, "She has quite the competition."

* * *

"You know, you look really nice in that suit."

Flynn gulped as he heard the lock on the door to his bed chamber click shut. He sat on the edge of the bed, looking down at the floor with his hands digging into his thighs as he felt Tayama sit on the bed next to him.

"Say something."

"She said..."

"What was that?" Tayama growled, tugging him closer.

"She said... she would be the fifth one." Flynn muttered. "The fifth what? Fifth wife?" In Mikado a second wife was unheard of, but five? It would cause a riot amongst the people. "She's only a child, how can you be so vile as to brainwash a little girl to love you, then use her for Reds?"

Tayama tapped his chin in thought, "Think of it like this," He began as he paced in front of Flynn, "I could be ruthless, and let the children live miserably and die just the same. But no, I'll give them comfort until harvest." Flynn upper lip curled at Tayama's calm, professional tone as he discussed this with him. "At least here, they get some form solace. Even if what I'm doing is inhumane as one could get, it's the only solution that's worked thus far. Plus, the demons complain that Reds taste bad when the humans are under strain when they're harvested." Tayama scowled as he watched Flynn hunch over with pure disgust, "Oh come on kid, you stomached it this far and now you want to throw?" Flynn wasn't able to answer as he was heaving, clenching his stomach as he felt bile crawl up his throat. Tayama simply rolled his eyes at his over dramatic display, "If you're gonna puke, at least got to the bathroom and do it."

"You're..." The Samurai managed to say as he got over the feeling of repulsion, "You're disgusting, I don't even believe what she said..." Tayama's clicked his tongue as he sat next to Flynn.

"A bit of a low blow. True, marriage is less important now, and since most of them came after the rise of the firmament, it was more of a spontaneous thing. Live fast and die young."

"I see... so morals died with the rise of it too, huh?"

Tayama smiled, "Now you're getting it, kid."

"So... what happened to them?"

"They all died."

Flynn gripped his slack. Of course he would be able to say that without a bit of hesitation, as far as he knew it could be a lie anyway. "How?" He couldn't help but ask. Feeling sorry for Tayama was impossible for him, after all, he could've killed them himself. But it's just one of those things you have to know because how Tayama had a wife in the first place was beyond him. "As I said kid, life is short here in Tokyo."

"How did they die?"

"The demons killed them." He said after a bit of hesitation. Tayama looked over at him, "I told you I have my reasons. Seeing someone you love get ripped apart right in front of you by demons... a sight like that haunts you." Flynn didn't believe a word he had just said, his lack of emotion wasn't helping him either. A monster like this was incapable of love, and stooping so low as to brainwashing a not one but all the people in the facility to love him until their deaths. Flynn held back any disgusted response, and kept a blank face as Tayama continued, "For 25 years people have tried killing off the demons, and it's obvious that'll never happen. But with having this much power, the least I can do is make it so that we humans and demons could live peacefully. Like a way to avenge them. Make sense?"

It would make a lot of sense if Flynn believed anything he said, and even that wouldn't justify anything, but he reluctantly agreed, bringing a smile to the mans face. "See, even you agree." Like a reward, he cupped his cheek and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "If you stick with me, you'll be ruling with me in my new utopia. We could be together forever."

Flynn winced at the thought, "Don't get your hopes up."

A slap to the face was no different than the hand around his throat. Tayama's beast like eyes boring into Flynn's as his hand cut off his airway, "You mean you'd pass up a life like this? I can give you anything you want." He growled, bringing their faces closer as he brought his voice to a angry whisper, "Listen here, the stiffs in Tokyo can't even fathom all the power that I truly have, and it sure as hell beats that ancient shithole you call home."

Flynn gagged, angry tears welling up in his eyes as he felt himself desperately cling onto Tayama like he was an anchor to consciousness, yet he had so much to say in response to him insulting his home. As best he could, he managed to sum up his thoughts in a simple sentence, "At the extent of being your slave?" He gasped, "I-I'd rather die."

He narrowed his eyes at him, "Hmph." Finally he retracted his hands, leaving Flynn gasping for precious air as he got off the bed. "If you weren't you, I'd gladly grant your wish. But I have a better idea in mind..."

What could be better than putting him out of his misery? Flynn dreaded to hear what he had to say.

"Maybe..." Tayama's eyes widened as a better idea came to mind. "I can see if your friends agree with me."

Flynn's eyes shot open. he had anticipated Tayama suggesting bringing his friends into this torture, but it didn't make him any more prepared when the specter of possibility came up to him. He nodded his head, "Please, not that." Flynn whimpered quietly.

"You know, I was so fixated on you that I really never got a good look at them. But your friends are cute like you."

Flynn nodded his head, pressing his palms against his ears, "Stop it."

"The girl is quite a looker, when I was backing her against the wall like that, I was restraining myself from doing anything more than stroking that delicate chin of hers. And the boy, he's feisty just like you, and that elegance will be just as satisfying to defile."

Flynn gasped in horror, realizing he was talking about Jonathan. "Please, stop it." He pleaded.

"And the last one... I can give him my own brand of discipline. See." Tayama looked back at the traumatized samurai, "It's only fair that they suffer the same way as you are. And think of it like this." He walked back towards him. The boys eyes stared wide at the floor beneath them as he felt a hand stroke his hair as if to comfort him, "At least you won't be so worried about them being used for reds."

Flynn could feel the tears of indecisiveness begin to cloud his vision. He either lets them become the main ingredients of Reds or become victim of whatever perverse thoughts flew through Tayama's head. Nothing was short of torture.

"I…I…"

"I guess you can make that decision later, because simply looking like you like this…" He licked his lips. "I can't even think straight."

"Master?"

"Take off your clothes."

Flynn wasn't objecting for once, as he knew it wasn't going to go anywhere. This outfit was a lot quicker to remove than his Samurai uniform, which Tayama had calculated. At least with wearing something he had some semblance of security, but now that was stripped away again as his scared body was once again full view of Tayama. The

"I never tire of looking at your body." He murmured as he pressed against his back, the clothed tent on his pants rubbing against his backside. "And all the marks I've made." His breath trickled down his neck, past the marks in question. "I hope you remember what we agreed on, that you'll be willing to do much more for me?"

Flynn nodded his head, and Tayama's grip around him became more possessive. He flinched, his chest irritated the burn on his back, his arms pressed against the scars on his neck. Feeling the hard scabs of his wounds crush against his skin, Tayama grinned, "You may as well be mine forever kid, because I'll never let you go."


	4. Piece of Mind

Has it been weeks or days since they last saw Flynn? It meant nothing to the three captive Samurai when the only thing on their mind was the condition of Flynn, all that matters is if they are granted the privilege of seeing him again. They needn't worry about food or water, as they were readily supplied with a metallic tray with some grey pasty substance that had no flavor whatsoever with one glass full of water. It warded off starvation, and let them concentrate more on making a plan.

"Come on, we don't need out gauntlets." Walter urged with a smile while Jonathan and Isabeau remained unconvinced. "Lilith is right, they're all bark and no bite. These people are no different than the luxero-"

Walter was quickly pounced on by Jonathan, who kept him down by standing with his knees at Walter's side as he lied on the floor with Jonathan staring down at him angrily. "Don't you finish that sentence!"

"Jonathan, calm down!" Isabeau rushed to his side, but not being able to do much with his hands bound. All she could do is hope her words reached Jonathan somehow, "I know you're stressed, all of us are but we need to stay calm." She quickly glared down at Walter and pointed an accusing finger at him, "And you shouldn't be antagonizing Jonathan, either."

"What?" He cocked a brow, "I was just saying." He stopped as Isabeau nodded her head.

"Can you just leave out the last part?" He should know that Jonathan hated insults towards luxerors. She could agree with some of his points,but Jonathan was very headstrong and his view point never changed. "I can agree that these villains are not as tough as they let on, but the fact remains is that they have access to demons, and we don't."

Walter grunted in frustration. What she said was true but it wouldn't hurt to at least try. No... it would, a lot.

"If I could just get my hands free." Jonathan muttered as he lifted himself off of Walter while looking towards the ground, as if envisioning his hands were in front of him rather than confined behind his back with heavy metal casings. "I would easily use a slight of hand to get the remote and one of their… smartphones, was it?"

"I wonder what they did with our gauntlets." She quickly added.

"If they're smart enough, they would've destroyed them by now." Isabeau and Jonathan looked towards Walter, who was sitting up with his left leg hiked up so he could rest his chin on it, "But they didn't kill Flynn, I'm still puzzled as to why he didn't."

Isabeau cringed as she remembered Tayama's words, "What he said just doesn't add up to me." She nodded her head, "Using him to help around his office, I haven't heard a bigger lie."

"How can you be so sure?" Walter asked, "I know it sounds like a lie, but I'm having a hard time imagining what else Tayama could use… him… for." As he spoke, his eyes went wide as a possibility crept into mind. He remembered way back to their first meeting, although Walter wasn't paying much attention, he remembered a certain look in Tayama's eyes. How he paid no mind to them, a kept his attention on Flynn, how close he got to him, touching him in fact.

He joked about how Tayama seemed to have his eye on him, to which Flynn simply laughed.

"Walter?"

Jonathan and Isabeau were both startled at the look of horror and realization in Walter's eyes, "Walter, are you okay? What do you think Tayama could be using Flynn for?"

"Oh… uh…" There was hesitation. Should he bring up his hypothesis to them? Surly if he noticed Tayama's flirting they would have to as well. "Did you notice how Tayama behaved around Flynn? Like…" Walter nodded his head, "Never mind, I have nothing." Walter didn't get it. Usually he was straight to the point, and had no problem bringing up his own ideas, but this was too much for even him to take in. He didn't want to believe that it could be the case, but with all the evidence, it was a very likely scenario.

"I was thinking he was gonna use Flynn to fight against the Ring." Isabeau commented. Jonathan nodded in contemplation.

"Yeah, but it'd be smarter to have all of us around, right?"

Isabeau hummed, scratching her chin before letting her head fall with a sigh, "None of this makes sense."

Walter grimaced, was the thought of Flynn being used as a sex slave so horrific that they didn't even want to think of it as a possibility? Walter had to bring it up, they had to accept that what Tayama could be doing to Flynn was more horrific than they could imagine, but just as he was going to open his mouth, the metal door opened.

Stepping in was the giant of a man in a white suit, followed by two skinnier guards in black suits. The giant man looked down at the three with beady eyes, not saying a word as he and the other guards walked in and slapped down a tray of that flavorless grey goop onto the metal table, thankfully they took more care into placing down the drinks, which would've spilt to the floor having received the same treatment.

"Dinna time." The giant announced, his words slurred with his accent. As he turned to leave, he was stopped by one of the smaller guards, he got on his toes to whisper something in his ear. When the man got down, he made an 'oh' noise, and turned to the three Samurai. "I almost forgot. Mr. Tayama said he had good news for ya."

"Good news?" Jonathan sat up slightly. The guard nodded his head, but then one of the smaller guards stepped in front of him.

"Mr. Tayama said he'll being seeing all of you in his office tomorrow for an important meeting. I suggest you all rest up." He smirked, "Rememba, this is yer lives we're talking about. One wrong move and- krrk." He dragged his thumb across his neck while making a false pained expression before leaving with a dark chuckle. When the last guard was out, the door slammed shut, and clicked as the maglocks sealed them in.

"Well… shall we eat?" Jonathan stood up and retrieved his tray of 'food' and returned to the center of the floor where they all ate. Isabeau and Walter did the same. They supposed the food tasting like nothing was better than it testing awful, but the texture is what got the best of them. Sometimes chunky, sometimes smooth then hit with an out of place snap that made them all want to gag.

"At least it ain't fish." Walter muttered, no one reacted to his joke. Then again he wasn't sure if intended it to garner a response from his friends. "So." he looked back towards the two, "What are we gonna do with this meeting?"

"I would say that we should be rational, and negotiate our way out of this." Jonathan's eyes met his, an unusual amount of intensity burning within his. "But… there's no point playing fair with a man like Tayama."

Isabeau was silent, as she had no concrete plan herself.

"So… we should kill him?

"

"If it's just him and his guards… then I think it's the best way to go." He too a sip of his water, "Isabeau, what say you?"

"…"

Walter nodded, "Just go with it, for once me and Jonathan agree with something. It's that we have to kill Tayama the moment we get. We have to save Flynn."

"He's right. I personally don't care what happens after, all that matters is that we get rid of that scum Tayama and get Flynn back."

Walter smiled. For once Jonathan was thinking like a rational human. At his smirk, Jonathan smiled back. That sign of mutual respect among comrades was back, and Isabeau couldn't help but give her own confident smile. "I'll... follow you all, till the very end." Even if she didn't have a plan herself, she trusted that they would be powerful enough to take out a weakling like Tayama, no problem.

They ate well that night, maybe it was that good feeling that made the food taste like something for once. It tasted a little sweet, in fact.


End file.
